Apart from You
by Kirikomi
Summary: 1st story! Takes place at the Meltokio Coliseum. Seles has to face the fact that Zelos, her beloved brother, won't be coming back anytime soon...


Apart from You

-0-0-0-

Uh-hum. Yeah… Okay, this is a story written by…me. It's about Zelos and Seles (from Seles' POV), and… Okay, just read on. …One more thing, remember, I take flames that actually give me advice on how to improve! Other than that… Hmph!

Anywaaaaays… Hope you enjoy!

BTW, this story takes place right after the fight with Seles at the Coliseum. …With Zelos as the victor, of course.

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia is something I do not own. All rights belong to NAMCO TALES ©.

-0-0-0-

He strikes at me with that blunt accuracy of his, and as he does so, I hold back a scream, torn up inside with feelings of fear, uncertainty… But what shocks me most is that I am not able to fight back. I fall to my knees, muttering the words I never thought would come out of my mouth—yet they do.

"Ze…Zelos… …"

I can feel my body go numb as I fall, but with my remaining bit of conscience, I wonder… Why aren't my clothes stained with warm blood? …Why am I still living? My mind struggles to find the appropriate answer… Then it happens. I feel warm arms wrap around me, stopping my fall. I feel…comfortable, almost safe in this one moment. I sigh as I take in a familiar scent of…I sniff again. …Cologne? My eyes shoot open as I recall the reality before me.

Crowds are bickering loudly, either from excitement or detest; it is hard to tell. I try to look around, but my view is blocked by tresses of vibrant red hair. I gasp when I realize that I am staring at those…familiar, clear blue eyes. The ones that I…admired so much when I was younger… No, wait… What am I saying? I prepare for my next action—even though I don't want to leave such a warm embrace…

The…Chosen opens his mouth to say something, but I push away from him, reluctantly. He falls over, but manages to maintain his balance, even in his stunned form. I, on the other hand, stumble onto the battlefield's dusty terrain. I quickly brush sand off my skirt as I stand up, mumbling, "…Impossible… How could I have been…--"

I am interrupted by Tokunaga, who runs over to me, fussing.

"S-Seles! Are you alright?!" He seems almost…too worried. I give him an apprehensive smile.

"I'm fi—" For the second time in that one moment, I am interrupted. …These people are…intolerable.

A booming voice is heard from the coliseum entrance. "Hold it right there!" A Papal knight rushes into the scene. I recognize him as one of my room guards at the Abbey. I rile up in anger as he stops his marching mid-way. Tokunaga seems more than frantic enough.

"So you're the ones who came barging in here, eh? Ah, well. It's back to the Abbey with you!" The knight takes hold of my right arm, and I struggle for him to let me go.

"Ahhh…! Let me… I said, release me!!" I scream and kick at him. His armour makes him immune to my antics. I'm still screaming at him as he is about to drag me off. Then…would you believe it… The most…unlikely person comes to my aid. I scream one last time, then—

"Hey, hey! Stop that! You think that I'm gonna let you take away my younger sister?!" Zelos… The Chosen's voice rings through my ears, and I stop letting out my anger. I simply stare at the owner of those words. It's shocking, but at the same time, relieving, that my own brother would say such a thing to support me.

The knight pauses, then after a moment, he looks up at the Chosen. He doesn't seem so high and mighty, now. "…Very well, then… Chosen One, please come into the waiting room. Bring your friends as well." The Chosen gives him a questioning look, but follows along. Then, he says, "…let go of my sister, first." At first, the knight is hesitant, but then he releases me from his grasp.

Tokunaga rushes beside me, but does not speak. I don't blame him—I can't seem to adjust to this situation, either. With that, we all walk quietly towards the waiting room. I stay as close as I can to my brother, without him actually noticing me.

-0-0-0-

When we are inside, the knight shoos off the combatants inside. They glance at us, giving us strange looks, but they understand that it's something urgent, and leave. Once the room is cleared, Zelos turns to look at Tokunaga and I with a look of confusion; and even a tint of anger.

"Okay, so what's this about Seles being in the coliseum?" He asks, rashly.

"I-I…" I start off, but I can't seem to finish. Tokunaga realizes this, and finishes off for me.

"Chosen, forgive me. It was my idea entirely." I am shocked at his sudden remark.

"To…Tokunaga…!"

"I thought…" he resumes, "that if Seles could beat you in a battle, you would recognize her strength… And allow her to travel with you on your journey."

"Oh… So is that what this is about…" Zelos pauses for a moment.

"Seles is worried about the welfare of her brother, the Chosen."

Zelos looks at me, and I blush a bit. Quickly, I think of something to say… "I-I'm…not…"

The Chosen's group all look at me. I can see a half-grin on one of the boy's (mind you, they aren't much older than me…) faces; I believe his name is… Lloyd. I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Chosen One, Seles is your younger sister. Surely you can allow her to come with you? …" Tokunaga asks, almost in a concerned tone of voice.

"Tokunaga, that doesn't matter. Even if Zelos is Mother's…" I stop, not daring to say anymore.

"…Sorry, Seles. I deserve to be hated by you…" The Chosen looks down, in guilt. I feel so bad for mentioning my mother…

"No, I don't hate you!" I remark. He turns to me, and I close my eyes, thinking about what I should say next. "…Even though I'm now able to fight through the power of the Exphere, I… The happiest time of my life…was when you played with me." My eyes get a bit watery with warm tears, but I try to hide the fact. It was…utter joy that I had experienced that time. When we were younger… Why couldn't we have stayed that way? …

"……" The Chosen remains quiet. Tokunaga begins speaking again.

"So, Chosen, will you allow Seles to travel with you?"

"You have to bring me along! Please…" I try to hold back the urge to wail, but I wait for the Chosen's reply.

"…No way. It's too dangerous." His tone of voice is cold, almost in a…monotone. I look up at him with apprehension. He does not respond.

"Then…!" I'm about to remark, but…

"Now don't get the wrong idea. It's not that I don't want you to come along, it's just… I don't want to see you getting hurt, Seles."

My eyes widen. I feel as though time has frozen. …Did he really care for me?

"…Do you really mean that?" I ask in a hesitant voice. He responds with a slow nod.

"Yup. Of course I mean it! You're my sister, after all." He gives me a smile, one that I will most definitely remember.

I want to give him a hug, but…just not in front of everyone. Instead, I say, "…alright."

"Good!" The Chosen says. "Now, Seles, I don't want you to get into any trouble, okay? When this whole thing's over… I'll be back, 'kay?" I know he'll keep his promise, so I nod my head, ignoring the way he treats me—as a younger sister.

Tokunaga seems to understand my feelings. "Very well… I suppose we'll be heading back to the Abbey." I oppose this thought, even though I know that I have very little choice but to comply. I turn towards the exit, following the Papal knight and Tokunaga. The Chosen looks away and speaks with his group. My head—seemingly on its own accord—turns back as I catch a glimpse of him. I stare sadly as I walk out, but inside…I'm happy. I don't know why, but… I'm happy. Maybe it's because I'm alive. Maybe it's because I have people that care about me. Maybe it's because of…

I pause. I know I might not live to see the day when Zelos returns, but I can try. I know that he will keep his promise. Until then, though, I must make sure that he keeps it—by staying alive.

I feel a warm evening breeze brush against my cheek. I look up to realize the orange glow of the sunset above. I smile, as I realize that some of my heaviest burdens have been lifted.

Oh, Zelos… These feelings of uncertainty and emotion—they all come from one cause…

…Being apart from you, Zelos…my brother.

END

-0-0-0-

A/N: …OMFG. That was so…terrible! I couldn't memorize what they said so I had to make up lines!! Graaaaahh… Well… I guess it wasn't too bad, but… I could've done better. Uhh… Read and review, please! Thanks.


End file.
